


All That Matters

by MideTheFangirl



Series: Mortal Kombat One Shots [6]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, BlackCage, Erron doesn’t give two fucks about other people’s opinion, F/M, Sonya is a mama bear, not everyone approves of their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MideTheFangirl/pseuds/MideTheFangirl
Summary: After a few months of settling tension between Outworld and Earthrealm, Erron Black and Cassie Cage start seeing each other but not everyone approves.
Relationships: Erron Black/Cassie Cage
Series: Mortal Kombat One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778599
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	All That Matters

“Really, Cassie?!” Sonya slammed her palm against the dining table causing the spoons to rattle. 

“Sonya-,” Johnny stood up. 

“No, Johnny,” she replied before turning back to her daughter. “Are you serious, Cassie? Of all people, him?!”

“He’s not that bad, Mom-.”

“Oh yeah, he’s not that bad. I mean, almost turning you and your crew into sacrifices to appease Shinnok under the orders of his boss was not that bad, was it?” Sonya said, sarcastically. “Of all the men you could bring, you had to choose that cowboy!”

Johnny shrugged, “At least it wasn't Kano or someone from the Black Dragons.”

With that, Sonya threw a glare at him before facing Cassie again, “I thought we raised you better than this, Cassie. You just can’t date _him_. I’d have taken your past boyfriend, what’s-his-face Smith, over that cowboy!”

“But Mom, we love each other! Besides, he’s not going to hurt any of us or Earthrealm. We may have had a shaky relationship with Outworld but his boss gave his word that he won’t threaten Earthrealm!” She yelled. 

In response, the general scoffed, “Kotal said the same thing years ago until he chose the perfect time to go back on his words and in turn, break the Reiko Accords. Who knows what else he’ll do?”

Sensing the tension, Johnny decided to step in, “Cassie, please go to your room. Your mom and I will talk this out, okay?”

That happened a few weeks back when the Sergeant had decided that it was a good idea to tell her parents about her relationship with the cowboy. Seems like it was the opposite following Sonya’s reaction to the news. In addition to that, it would not be the first time someone would criticize her bond with Erron Black. Everyone had something to say about it, from Kung Jin to Takeda and even Fujin of all people!

“You and that raccoon?! Look, Cassie, you are my friend but of all men, you had to go with him?”

“I love you as a friend but you know how his boss almost killed us.”

“I don’t get involved in mortal matters but I ask you to tread carefully with this Outworlder, Cassandra Cage.”

Almost everyone had a negative comment about their dalliance except her father who was calm about it, although he had his reservations about her relationship with Erron. 

Suddenly, the doorbell to her apartment rang. She opened the door slightly to see the love of her life smiling down at her. She sighed, letting him in. 

As soon as the door went shut, he captured her in a hug, making her take in the usual scent of gunpowder. 

“G’day, Little Doll,” he said huskily, planting a kiss on her forehead. His hands went through her pixie-cut, lightly massaging her scalp. 

“Hey, Fugly,” she replied back.

He chuckled, then planted another kiss on her cheek this time, “you’re looking for trouble, Blondie.” 

Pulling apart, she led him into the living room, “Alexei and Jacqui are at the base, we have the apartment to ourselves.”

“What do you suggest we do, Sugar?” He smiled mischievously. 

Rolling her eyes playfully, she pointed at the TV. “There are more ways to spend time together, Cowboy,” she smirked at him. 

She planted a kiss on his lips before looking up at him, “You get ready, I’ll get the popcorn.”

Nodding, Erron took off his Stetson hat and poncho, placing them on the centre table. A few moments later, Cassie walked in with a bowl of popcorn and two cans of beer. 

“I don’t know if you’ll like it as it is not strong enough but here, Erron,” she handed the drink over to him after sitting close to him. “There are a few classic Western movies Dad kept for a long time in the archives, if you are interested, we can watch them.”

“We’ll go with that, Love,” he replied. Cassie nodded, flipping through the movies in the archives before selecting the one her boyfriend wanted. 

Placing down the control, she leaned into his arms to watch with him. It took a while until they were in the middle of the movie when she spoke up. 

“They’ll never accept us,” she frowned. 

“I know,” he replied. 

“Mom almost screamed the house down when I told her about us. Thankfully, Jacqui, Dad and Lex were at home for damage control,” she smiled sadly. 

“I just wish they could see past you being in Outworld working for Kotal Kahn and the whole tension between the two realms,” she sighed. 

Erron stroked her hair gently, “I know, Cassie but I don’t care what the world thinks about the two of us. I love you and that’s all that matters.”

“I love you too,” she looked up at him, kissing him again before turning back to the TV. 

* * *

**Bonus**

“Aww, look at the two love birds,” Alexei pouted at the sight of the two already asleep on the couch. 

“I gotta admit though, they look cute together,” Jacqui added in. 

“Makes me wish I had someone to hold me like this. A girl can only dream.”

“I thought you and-.”

“Don’t even go there,” Alexei tsked at her. “He’s like a mentor to me, Jacqui.”

“Yeah, Takeda and I are just friends then,” the dark-skinned woman playfully rolled her eyes. 

“Enough about me, we need to capture this moment,” Alexei snickered as she brought out her phone. After taking a few photos, she smirked satisfactorily. 

“We’re showing this to her, first thing tomorrow morning,” Jacqui giggled before giving her counterpart a high-five. 


End file.
